


29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 27

by sunshinehime



Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [27]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Keith (Voltron), Creepy Whumper, Gen, Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Whump, Muzzles, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Attraction, Season 1 or 2, Unrequited Lust, Whumper POV, whumper has a half Galra fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: “So gorgeous. A true work of art.” The Hartian sighs and gazes at his latest procurement, an absolutely stunning half-Galran specimen.
Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645033
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54
Collections: Feb-Whump-Ary





	29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 27

“So _gorgeous_. A true work of art.” The Hartian sighs and gazes at his latest procurement, an absolutely stunning half-Galran specimen. Fortune isn’t familiar with the race the halfling is mixed with but he must admit, it grants him even more exotic features. Silky black hair, violet eyes the very shade of Burndary gems, and smooth pale skin.

It’s one of his life’s passions to discover new half-Galra species and obtain them for his _personal_ collection. He’s always been quite the purveyor of beauty. This halfling is a bit hard to control, however. His eyes continue to burn with rage and despite his arms bound upwards and body dangling from ornate gold chains connected to the ceiling, he refuses to stop moving. Until just a few hours ago, he even attempted to bite Fortune a few times.

Which is why now he’s been outfitted with a muzzle. A simple black leather number that covers the lower half of his face, it has the unfortunate side effect of chafing the bridge of the halfling’s nose. The skin there is red, raw, and inflamed and he’ll have to get it treated soon to avoid a nasty infection.

But he must admit, though the muzzle covers so much of his face, it gives the halfling an almost animalistic appeal. It compliments his wild angry eyes and arm muscles nearly bulging with strain. Fortune can’t help himself and he draws near, tucking a stray hair behind the halfling’s ear. He flinches hard at the touch and tries to move away but the chains hold him in place.

“Why do you resist me so? If you’d only behave, I could take you down from those chains sooner.” He chuckles. “Though I’m afraid the muzzle stays. You look far too, _delectable_ with it on.” Fortune softly strokes the smooth leather of the muzzle and coos when the halfling squeezes his eyes shut and turns his head away. How quaint!

Fortune saunters back to his plush bed and lies down, taking in the full view of his prize displayed in his private quarters. He’ll make sure to put in an order for a muzzle that doesn’t damage the halfling’s skin. It would be a shame to blemish it.

**Author's Note:**

> First time I ever wrote in whumper POV and it was a blast! He's such a creep and I love it. But poor Keith though...


End file.
